


Kintsugi: A Very Loki Christmas

by Stephie



Series: Loki's Redemption... And All That Comes With It [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Loki can be a perceptive little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephie/pseuds/Stephie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Avengers AU. Takes place three years after the events of The Avengers (which is a rather long story in itself). Loki is spending Christmas in Chicago with you, dear Reader, during his exile on Midgard, and he's grown quite fond of you, your family and Christmas. So naturally, he's going to show his appreciation for your kindness to him by giving you a special gift...   </p><p>There will be some pleasantly smutty (but not extremely explicit) loving stuff in Chapter 2.  I don't own any of the Marvel Comics characters; I'm just having a bit of fun with them and their universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve Afternoon

It was a sunny early afternoon on Christmas Eve in Chicago, and as the city prepares itself for the night ahead, you were looking forward to attending your family’s traditional Christmas Eve get-together. Even Loki, who’d become more of a homebody lately, was actually excited about joining your family to celebrate what had quickly become one of his favorite Midgardian holidays.

When you brought Loki to your parents’ house for the family’s Christmas Eve gathering a year ago, you silently wondered if he’d be made welcome, but your fears were quickly wiped away as your mother gave him a big welcoming hug, and your father shook his hand warmly. Your brothers genuinely liked him, and your sisters — along with assorted in-laws, aunts, uncles, nephews and nieces — were totally charmed by his sassy, witty observations and vibrant personality. He had endeared himself to everyone, and they had grown to love him as much as you did.

“Darling…” Loki’s tone of voice was peevish, and you knew immediately that something wasn’t to his liking.

“Yes, Loki?” you reply, as you leave the bathroom, wrap your robe around yourself and walk down the hall into the bedroom you both share. As you pull out a pink blouse and a pair of jeans from the closet, Loki gives you a pained expression before he turns his attention back to the gaudy sweater in his hands.

“Please tell me that I do not have to wear this monstrosity tonight?” He holds up a dark green pullover sweater decorated with several golden reindeer wearing jingle bell collars. “This is hardly appropriate raiment for a god.”

You do your best not to laugh as he holds the sweater at arms’ length from himself, but a giggle escapes from your lips as you finish getting dressed, and he responds by giving you a smirk.

“Well…” you reply as he hands you the sweater, “you don’t have to wear it tonight, but Uncle Bill gave it to you for Christmas last year, and he’d be disappointed if you didn’t wear it.”

“Your family is absolutely wonderful, my pet, but wearing that hideous sweater in public is a bit much,” Loki said, giving the sweater one last icy glare before it’s put away, never to be seen again. “I never thought I’d be so excited to be with your family tonight. It’s rather pleasant.”

“It’s a family tradition,” you reply, while folding the sweater neatly and putting it in the bottom dresser drawer. “We get together to exchange gifts and enjoy each other’s company. It’s something very special which means a lot to me, and I’m glad you’re part of it.”

“So am I…” His smirk is quickly replaced with a smile. “After the party, is there anything you’d like to do?”

“Well, after I put the gifts under the tree, we can sit on the sofa, cuddle, maybe have a cup of tea and just enjoy being together.” you reply, chuckling softly.

“Oh, I’m definitely looking forward to that, my dear,” he replied, a devilish grin on his lips.

Once you put the sweater away, you turn and look at the man who turned your quiet life upside-down not so long ago. Loki could be sweet and charming, but he could also be a mischievous, insufferable asshole at times, and you didn’t mind that part of him at all.

You never expected to become the friend and lover of the silver-tongued God of Mischief, Lies and everything else you could possibly think of, but you were, and his deep love for you never wavered or faded, even when you went through some tough times during the past year. You take a few steps toward him, and take him into your arms, resting your head against his shoulder as his arms slip around you and holds you close to him. He smells of pine, cinnamon and a hint of frost as you nuzzle against his neck, and he sighs contentedly.

“You are far too good to me, my love,” he murmurs into your ear. “You freely welcomed me into your home, your heart and into your bed. Your family has welcomed me with gladness and warmth. I feel so unworthy of such kindness from you and yours.”

You pull away long enough to look into his brilliant green eyes, as your fingertips gently glide down his jawline, his pale porcelain pink skin soft and smooth to your touch. For a few moments, you can’t speak, as the stories he told you about his life come flooding into your mind. The pain, the hurt and agony he suffered causes your eyes to fill with tears. You knew he wasn’t a squeaky-clean Boy Scout type when you met him; he’d done some terrible things in the past, but you also knew he deserved to be loved for who he was, and you truly loved everything about him, including the monster.

The fact that you loved the monster touched him deeply, much more than he’d ever tell you, and your desire for the god, the man and the monster never ceased to fill him with amazement and wonder.

He sees the tears spill down your cheeks and kisses each one away tenderly. “Why do you weep, darling?” he asks, as he holds you close to him once more.

“I weep because I’m happy,” you reply, as a faint sniffle punctuates what you’d just said. “I’m happy because I never dreamed I’d meet someone like you, Loki, and my heart will always be yours. I know it sounds sappy, but it’s the truth.”

“I never thought I would ever go against my nature,” he says as he pulls back to gaze into your eyes once more, “but you gave yourself to me freely, willingly offered me your heart, and… you helped me discover the heart I thought I never had.”

“You have a heart, Loki. I always knew you did, ” you reply as your hands slowly move down his chest, resisting the temptation to unbutton his shirt and plant soft kisses on his soft skin. “Sometimes, it takes someone who’s willing to look beyond your past in order to see a future. To know that no one is ever beyond redemption as long as they’re alive, and that they deserve to be loved.”

“I didn’t believe that I was worthy of redemption or of love until I met you. You believed in me. You trusted me, and I will never betray that trust. I swear it.” His voice was filled with emotion as he spoke, and you knew deep down that he was telling the truth.

“Do you think we have a future, dear heart?” His eyes sparkle as he asks you the question, his voice filled with a tenderness which makes you smile.

“I know we do,” you tell him, and a warm smile lights up his face. It’s a smile that you’ve come to love, and it still makes your heart do cartwheels when you see it. His lips touch yours and you kiss passionately. A soft sigh of surrender escapes your lips as he pulls back just long enough to look at you before he kisses you again.

The kiss seems to go on forever as his hands caress your curvy body, and for a brief moment, you wish that you weren’t so tall and curvy, but as Loki’s kisses move from your lips to your neck, he moans with desire.

“I love you, my darling,” he whispers as his lips plant kisses down your neck. “In all the Nine Realms, I never thought I would ever find someone as lovely as you.”

“Thank you, my love…” you murmur as his lips press against your throat, his teeth lightly scraping the tender skin. You shudder and moan as he nuzzles against your neck, and your desire for him burns within you with every caress.

You’re vaguely aware of a snapping sound, followed by the sensation of your back pressed against the mattress. His lips on yours, and his hands are gliding over every curve of your body, while your fingers slip through his dark hair.

“Oh, Loki…” you moan as his lips nibble on your neck, and his hand slips underneath your shirt to fondle your right breast, while you attempt to slide your hands underneath his shirt. But before both of you are able to consummate your desire for each other, the phone on your bedside table rings.

“Darling, must you answer that now?” Loki mumbles into the hollow of your throat as you reach for the phone. “I was looking forward to having some fun before we left…”

You look at the caller ID and reply, “It’s Mom.” As Loki lays beside you, doing his best to distract you with kisses and nibbles to your neck, you answer the phone, with a cheery “Hi, Mom, what’s going on?”

“Are you and Loki still coming to the house tonight?” she asked, “Everyone’s looking forward to seeing you two, especially the kids. They can’t wait to see you and ‘Uncle Loki’. Are you on your way over?”

“We’re getting ready to leave now, Mom,” you reply, struggling to stifle a giggle as you glance at the clock on the bedside table. “It’s five-thirty. So, we should be at the house in a few minutes.”

“All right, dear. We’ll see you then. Bye.” your mother said, and you thought you heard a note of relief in her voice.

“Bye, Mom.” You hung up the phone, then turned toward Loki, giving him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry we didn’t get very far…”

“That was just a warm-up, my dear,” he replied, giving you a kiss on the cheek before he got up from the bed. “The real fun will come after the party.”

“Let’s get ready and get going,” you say as both of you get up from the bed, and finish getting dressed. Once you had put on your coat, and grabbed four shopping bags filled with gifts out of the closet, Loki had already put on his coat, and was making a last-minute adjustment to the wool scarf around his neck.

“You look wonderful, Loki,” you say as you hand him one of the big bags filled with gifts.

“As do you.” he replied. “Are you ready?”

“I certainly am.” You approach him and manage to put your arms around him despite the bags in your hands. “Will everything be okay while we’re gone?”

“Of course…” he said, after muttering an incantation. “I put a warding spell on the apartment, so I doubt that we’ll have any intruders making themselves at home.”

“But will we be able to leave and get back inside after the party?” you ask, as the memory of one wayward spell came to mind. “The last time you cast a warding spell, we weren’t able to leave the apartment for a week.” You give him a wry smile, and he smiled back.

“But it was fun, though. I was careful to have the spell become active after we leave,” he replied, chuckling softly, “and I promise you that we’ll teleport to someplace where we won’t be seen immediately.”

“Thank you…” You hold him as tightly as you can, closing your eyes, and resting your head on his shoulder. As Loki murmurs his teleportation spell, you feel yourself levitating in mid-air for what seems like mere moments, the air vibrating around you. The warmth of your apartment is quickly replaced by a blast of cold air, and solid pavement underneath your feet.

“Okay, darling. We’re here,” Loki said, giving you a light kiss on the forehead. “You can open your eyes now.” You do so, and find that you’re standing in the alley near the garage behind your parents’ house.

“Wow! This is great!” you giggle with delighted glee as you open the gate, and both of you enter the backyard, taking a narrow pathway between your parents’ house and the house next door, emerging onto the sidewalk in front of the house.

“Now remember, Loki, if Uncle Bill gives you another piece of tacky clothing as a gift, please resist the temptation to eviscerate him,” you said as both of you climbed up the steps to the front door. “He is one of my favorite uncles, you know, and he means well…”

“Your wish is my command, darling,” he said, as you rang the doorbell. “I shall be on my best behavior.”

“Thank you…” You manage to give him a quick kiss before the door opens, and your mother’s cheery voice fills the air.

“Oh, I’m so glad both of you made it! Come in, come in…” she said, as both of you entered the living room. A glittering Christmas tree was in the corner, the aromas of cooked food filled the air and the sounds of laughter echoed throughout the house. “Dinner is almost ready, and I hope you’re hungry…”

———————

The party was a rousing success, and even Loki had a great time, laughing, talking and making himself part of the family. Despite the fact that Uncle Bill had given him a satin scarf in a blinding neon paisley print, Loki didn’t eviscerate him, as you feared; instead, he was delighted with the scarf, and surprised Uncle Bill with a big hug.

Your youngest niece announced that she had a crush on Loki, and once you told him what a ‘crush’ was, he laughed and gave the little girl a hug and a kiss on the cheek. To your surprise, Loki enjoyed the macaroni and cheese casserole that your eldest sister made, and he managed to polish off four large pieces of fried chicken, a helping of greens, some potato salad and two slices of roast beef, much to your mother’s delight.

Any worries you might have had concerning how Loki interacted with your family were immediately put to rest after the night’s festivities, and as you got ready to leave with three bags filled with gifts, Loki seemed rather wistful, which was a rare emotion for him to feel.

“I’m sorry the party ended so soon,” he said, as you walked toward the spot in the alley behind the garage where both of you had materialized. “I had a great time being with your family, darling.”

“I’m glad you did.” you reply, as you slip your arms around him. “Time always seems to go faster when you’re having fun, and you were definitely having a lot of fun.”

“Yes, I was, but it will be nice to get back home,” he said, a smile slipping across his lips as he closed his eyes and held you tightly, “because you and I have some unfinished business.” A soft green glow surrounded both of you as he murmured the words of the incantation, and you snuggled against him as you felt the sensation of being lifted into the air, the chilly air slipping around you.

The warmth and quiet of your apartment was a pleasant surprise after having been out in the chilly night air, and as you opened your eyes, the Christmas tree was lit, and a cascade of tiny, colorful, twinkling lights framed the front windows, making the tree even more spectacular.

(tbc…)


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has rediscovered his heart during his exile in Midgard, thanks in large part to you, dear Reader (and that's also a fascinating tale, to be sure). So, he gives you a very special gift, followed by some romantic and very sexy fun.

“I feel like I’m in the middle of Wonderland,” you giggle, as the lights twinkle like multi-colored stars, and gave the living room a magical touch. “This is just beautiful. Thank you, Loki.”

“You’re welcome, love.” he murmured into your ear, “So, would you like a cup of tea?”

“Yes, thanks,” you reply, as he reluctantly releases you from his embrace. “I’ll put the gifts under the tree, then we can relax for a while and enjoy the rest of the night.”

“Okay, love,” he said, after you slipped off your coat and draped it across the back of the chair. He took off his coat, gathered them up and headed off down the hall toward the bedroom.

You take a glance at his tall, lean form as he disappears into the bedroom, and as you turn your attention to unpacking the bags and placing the colorfully wrapped presents under the tree, a smile is on your lips as you recalled the evening’s events.

Loki was fascinated by the various games everyone played during the party, from trivia to charades, and as the evening went on, there was a childlike look of delight on his face as he listened to the stories that your parents, uncles and aunts told about the family, the things they did, as well as their hopes and dreams.

You sat beside him on the living room sofa, as the stories were unfolding, and Loki would occasionally ask questions about the family, particularly about your grandparents. When the answers were given, he would nod and continue to listen, wanting to know more about you and your family.

You knew Loki was a curious person, and as he learned more about you and your family, you hoped this would help him to understand you better. Occasionally, he'd look at you, give you a small smile, and hold your hand, which made three of your nieces giggle.

Once you placed the gifts under the tree, you eased yourself onto the sofa, and yawned a little.

“Getting sleepy, dear?” Loki’s voice held a note of amusement as he entered the living room, carrying two cups of tea. He handed you a cup, the he sat beside you, one arm draped around your shoulder as you snuggled next to him.

The living room was silent, but it was a comfortable silence which gave both of you the opportunity to unwind and relax. You took a sip of your tea, and smiled. “Mmmm… this is delicious. Is this orange and spice?”

“Yes, it is,” he replied, after taking a sip from the warm mug. “Very appropriate for the season. Have you decided what we’re having for Christmas dinner?”

“There’s a nice big chicken in the fridge, so, would you like roast chicken with vegetables for Christmas dinner?” you ask, giving him a curious look.

“I’d like that,” he said, chuckling a little, “and would you mind making some macaroni and cheese? I’ve grown quite fond of that dish.”

“Sure,” you said, smiling back at him, “I think there’s some macaroni in the cupboard, and there may be some cheese in the fridge.”

“Wonderful,” he said, slipping his other arm around your waist.  
“There’s one thing missing from this lovely scene which would make it complete.”

“And that is?” You give him a quizzical look, as you wonder what he’s got on his mind.

“A crackling fire in the fireplace,” was his reply. “Somehow, the Yuletide wasn’t complete without everyone gathering in one of the great rooms in the Golden Palace to sit near the fireplace, exchange gifts, drink mulled wine or tea and tell a few stories.”

“Is that what you did when you lived in Asgard?” you ask, a note of hesitation in your voice. You rarely asked him about his life in Asgard, and on those occasions when he did talk about it, you listened attentively, your imagination captured by his stories about his brother, Thor, and his friends, including the Warriors Three.

“Yes…” he said softly, a quiet expression on his face. “It was a time of feasting and fun. Your family would enjoy every moment of it if they were there, I’m sure.”

“I think they would. My brothers would love hanging out with the Warriors Three,” you said, while reaching to pick up your mug from the coffee table. Your hand knocked the remote control for the TV set off the table, and it hit the floor with a thud.

The screen was filled with brilliant twinkling multicolored lights as the announcer’s voice said, “And now… please enjoy our holiday gift to you, our traditional Christmas Yule Log, accompanied by seasonal instrumental music. Our regular programming schedule will resume at six a.m. Merry Christmas!” The twinkling lights faded, followed by the image of a fireplace, where a fire was burning brightly, accompanied by a familiar holiday song.

Loki gives you a puzzled look, then shook his head. “This. Will. Not. Do.” he said, giving the TV a disapproving look. “If we’re going to have a fire, it should be real.”

“Uh, Loki…” You give the TV set a nervous glance before turning back to him. “You’re not going to turn the TV set into a fireplace, are you?”

“I should. How dare anyone think that a false fireplace is adequate for setting the holiday mood.” Loki sounded rather indignant about it, and you did your best not to giggle.

“I have an idea…” You turn your attention to the wall nearest the window. “Why not put the fireplace over there on that wall?”

“But that’s where I want the bookcase to go, darling,” he protested. “It’s the perfect spot for it, and since both of us are voracious readers, we need a new bookcase.”

“Tell you what,” you said, as an idea came to mind, “the fireplace can be there, and when we’re not using it, it can become a bookcase.”

Loki stroked his chin thoughtfully for a few moments, then said, “That’s an excellent idea. When we want to use the fireplace, the bookcase can slide upward to reveal it.” He smiled, then he pulled you close for a kiss, which you returned with a deep passion you’d never felt before.

Once he ended the kiss, he murmured another incantation, and after a flash of brilliant green light, a fireplace appeared in the empty spot, complete with a crackling fire. “There,” he said, pleased with his handiwork, “Much better than that fake video fireplace.”

“I agree,” You turn off the TV set, and snuggle in his arms once more. Feeling his arms around you, along with the tea you had drunk and the warmth of the fire made you feel sleepy, and you drifted off to sleep. However, you didn’t stay asleep very long when a cool pair of lips were on yours, which caused you to moan softly as your eyes slowly opened.

“Merry Christmas, darling,” Loki said, his eyes sparkling with delight. “I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” you ask, as you sit up on the sofa.

“This…” He hands you a beautifully wrapped package, and you open it carefully, excited and curious about what’s inside. Once the wrapping paper was removed and the box lid opened, you peered inside. Resting in the midst of a bed of fluffy cotton is a ceramic bowl, and as you carefully take it out of the box, you marvel at its beauty.

“Oh, Loki… This is so beautiful..” Your voice is filled with wonder as you gaze at the emerald green ceramic bowl, and as you examine it further, you notice that there are lines of gold which joined the pieces of the bowl together. “Where did you find this?”

“I saw it in a little curio shop in Chinatown a few weeks ago,” he said, as you carefully put the bowl in the center of the coffee table. “The shopkeeper told me how broken pottery can be salvaged by mending it with gold, which makes it more valuable because it’s been broken, and it has a history. He called it ‘kintsugi’. “

” ‘Kintsugi’…” You nod slightly as you say the word. “Something broken that’s been mended with gold to become even more precious.”

“When I saw the bowl, I knew it would be the perfect gift to give you,” he said, “because I identified myself with it.”

You’re not certain what he meant, so you ask, “How could you identify yourself with a ceramic bowl?”

“That emerald green bowl had been broken during its life, and in order for it to become whole and beautiful again, there had to be something strong and beautiful which could mend it.” His voice was calm and quiet while he spoke, and you slowly began to understand why he felt such a connection to that ceramic bowl.

After a moment, he continued, his voice filled with raw emotion, “I was like that bowl, broken and shattered, and I wondered if I would ever be whole again. Then… you came into my life. You were the gold that mended my broken pieces, and you put me back together.” He took your hands in his, and you looked into his eyes as he finished his story.

“I have a history that I’m not proud of. I’ve done terrible things which brought harm to many,” he said, a note of ruefulness in his voice, “but what I had done in the past didn’t matter to you. You, my darling mortal, were able to look beyond my past sins, and you loved me for who I was, and when you opened your heart to the monster… I knew that I needed you.”

The tears spilled down his cheeks, and his voice lowered to a whisper, but the words he spoke were sincere.

“You helped me to redeem myself when I thought I was beyond hope for redemption,” he said, “and for that special gift, my love… I am forever grateful.”

You’re at a loss for words after he finished speaking, and tears stream down your cheeks as you realize just how much you mean to him. After you lean forward to kiss away his tears, your fingers gently brushing against his jawline, you finally find you voice and say, “I love you, Loki, with all my heart. I am yours forever.”

“And I, my Midgardian love, am yours forever,” he said, pulling you into a tender embrace, “I don’t know where I would be if we had never met.”

“Neither do I, but I’m still glad we met,” you murmur as he nuzzles against your neck. His nibbles and kisses cause you to moan as your arms slip around him. With every kiss and caress, you feel the heat of your desire from him growing, and you manage to slide your hands upward to run your fingers through his hair, pulling on it gently, causing him to groan.

He pulls away from your neck long enough to kiss you once more, giving your bottom lip a nibble before his tongue touches yours, taunting and teasing as the kiss deepens further. His hands aren’t idle as they slip underneath your shirt, the coolness of his skin leaving a trail of goosebumps as they reach your bra.

A moan of pleasure escapes your lips as the kiss ends. With a fluid movement, he lifts up your bra, allowing your breasts to spill free. He stops long enough for you to unbutton your shirt, and slip it off, followed by your bra.

As you sit in front of him naked from the waist up, the glow of the fire illuminating your soft bronze skin, you can see the love in his eyes, as well as his need. You lean back on the sofa, and he moves forward to caress your breasts. His lips lick and nibble on your right nipple while his long, slender fingers fondle your left breast, causing the nipple to harden. His tongue teases your nipple until you can stand it no longer, then he proceeds to suckle it tenderly.

“Ohhhhh, Loki,” you groan. Your eyes close for a few moments as you feel that oh-so- pleasant tingling sensation at the core of your being, as well as the pleasurable shudder of being so close to experiencing your own release. He moves up a little, and you can feel his hardness as he presses against your leg. He wants you just as much as you want him, but you’re not exactly sure if your sexual gymnastics will remain confined to the sofa.

“L- Loki… p-please,” you manage to say in-between moans and groans, “I th-think we should go to bed now…”

He stops suckling your breast long enough to look up at you. “What did you say, love?” he asks, his voice husky with passion.

“I think we should go to bed,” you said, giving him a smile. “I’d hate it if we got too wild and we wind up breaking that lovely bowl again.”

“You’re right…” He nods thoughtfully, then says, “I’ll put it in the curio cabinet.” He gets up from the sofa, picks up the bowl, and walks toward the curio cabinet. The glass door swung open, and he carefully placed the bowl on the center shelf where it could be seen and admired.

Once the bowl was placed inside the cabinet, and the door closed, he turned towards you. The green cardigan sweater he’d worn earlier was long gone, and with a snap of his fingers, his shirt and jeans were gone, leaving him naked.

You get up from the sofa and approach him, entranced by his beauty, his lean, muscular body a treat for your eyes. Your arms slip around him, and he presses his cool body against yours in an embrace, the skin to skin contact giving you a thrill.

“Now, my love,” he whispered, “I have another surprise for you.”

“What is it?” you murmur while planting kisses and light nibbles on his slender, graceful neck.

“Look behind you…” A gleam of mischief is in his eyes, and you turn around to see a huge fur throw on the floor, along with two green satin pillows.

You giggle with delight as both of you lie on the throw, and begin kissing passionately. As his hands glide down your back toward your hips, you aren’t sure how he managed to divest you of your jeans and panties, but you’re definitely aware of his need as his erect penis presses against your thigh, his goal clearly in sight.

“So eager and so hot, my love,” he murmurs, as he hooks your leg over his hip, allowing him to enter you with a single thrust. You shudder as you feel him enter your wet, heated quim, and you thrust your hips forward to match his movements.

He closes his eyes and moans as the tempo of his movements slowly increase, driving you wild with want. The look of raw desire on your face amuses him because he knows how much you want him, and as he continues to thrust inside you, his need for you is clearly evident.

“Do you want me, my love?” he murmurs into your ear with each thrust. “Are you mine forever?”

“YES! YES, LOKI!” you cry out as the throbbing between your legs grows more intense, and the moment of release for both of you is so enticingly near. Your hands clutch his shoulders, your nails scraping against his skin as you cry out in ecstasy.

“Come for me, darling. Come for me…” Loki’s fingers grasp your hair, and a wordless cry fills the air as both of you come undone, the sensations too much for both of you to resist yielding to your release any longer.

When your orgasm happens, your body shudders and shakes underneath him as your release washes over you in waves, finally ending when Loki shudders inside you and fills you with his seed, his release coming with a primal moan. Both of you lie motionless, gasping for breath, your bodies glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, not wanting to let the moment end.

He rolls off of you long enough to cover you both with the rest of the huge throw, and you snuggle against him, his arms around you, listening to his murmured words of love, accompanied by the soft beating of his heart.

“Merry Christmas, Loki..” you whisper as sleep overtakes you. “I love you.”

“Merry Christmas, love… I love you, too.” he murmurs as your arm drapes around his waist. Both of you sleep peacefully in front of the fireplace, content and happy as Christmas Eve becomes Christmas Morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story... and thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on tumblr, and it's going to be the start of a series of stories about our heroine's very interesting life with Loki on the road to his redemption.


End file.
